dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:DragonBall: Dark Age
I Got Tiger Blood, Man: My review: Pros: *Somewhat better grammar than what I expected. Cons: *Although an interesting premise, the base plot, even with spectacular writing, has one problem: It turns something shown even in the manga and pass it off as lies. I understand this is AU, but I don't like it one bit. *Alas, the grammar isn't that great. *The wrestling event with Raditz and Turles was... short and relied on coincidence to land in the ship. *Why would all of the Z-Warriors be in the same restaurant at the same time? Tien and Chiaotzu secluded themselves from others, so all of it relied on coincidence. *You never stated what happened to Turles. Although, I'm probably gonna have to wait. Rating: 1.4, although I rushed in this review. My heart's a broken stereo. Skipping beats like a broken metronome. 23:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : I assume that 1.4 is out of 10. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 23:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion I like the story. Tho I feel it is a bit rushed. Like how did Raditz and Turles suddenly fall into a SpaceShip why where they wrestling where were they? How old are they? It seems odd for two grown men to be wrestling and fall into a SpaceShip to me. Also why are Yamcha and Tien so calm about some strange dude who claims to be Goku's father? And shouldn't Roshi sense he is evil? And why is Bardock even explaining? He should have just asked do you know anyone by the name of Son Goku and where is he? Then if they don't answer just threaten to kill them one by one. I mean why is he a good guy now? And why is Goku so unbelievably strong? He had a power level of 10 at first at the beginning of the series before the training and divine water and so on. So that is just my opinion. EntertainmentFan14 20:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You do know this is after the Tien Shinhan Saga in to King Piccolo Saga. And It is alternate. Anything is deemed to happen. Have you even seen the prolouge? He never said he was good. And He did threaten them. "Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 07:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) A MP Opinion It's a good story, but needs some upgrading, I could be a co-author.... Chapter One I read the first part. It's too horrible to describe. Let me describe it in this way: * Useless language, and description. * "Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball." It's simply a sad ending to a chapter. I'm sorry, I can't hold back my opinion. Feel free to rant on my Talk Page. * "Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball." You capitalised nothing. Second, how many times has the Category explained this to you? This is FICTION. Not a f****** show. Jesus. * "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," yelled Goku. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh," yelled Goku. "'Finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal," scremed Bardock."Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," yelled Goku. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh," yelled Goku. "Spriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit," screamed Bardock. * "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS EVERYONE OFF? HOLY SH**. YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN ON THE LETTERS. In that one part, I give your story a - 20. Sorry. BardockzEpic 00:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And thats exactly what he needs BardockzEpic. Someone to put down his story and offer no way for him to improve it at all. You do this all the time. Just constantly rant and use vulgarity. You need to calm down dude. EntertainmentFan14 03:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Listen 484. Everyone hates you, but I respect you. You're trying, and the story's concept is good. I would be willing to help you make it better. Just tell me on my talk page if you're willing. Congrats Nonsense No one has ever said that. That's utter nonsense to even write such a uselessly false and impossibly inaccurate sentence. -KidVegeta (talk)